User blog:Tiberseptim/Items and their bonuses
Greetings, fellow Wikians. I made this blog post to help those who edit items. This data was recorded throughout all my previous incarnations. I have not yet calculated how these prefixes and suffixes are combined to achieve different qualities (e.g. rare, legendary), but as soon as I get hold of a pattern, I will update this so you can finish your articles faster. -UPDATE- Just made a table that contains all the possible combinations for an item. The result was an astonishing number: there are 1248 possible results for a single item. Working on calculating the rating of each of them in order to determine the quality. - Tiberseptim (talk) 08:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) -UPDATE- Doing some more math. There are 177 items with a confirmed chance of improved results. I have doubts regarding the following items: Flickering Fire, Pyre, Fireship. More specifically, I don't know if anyone obtained an unusual result with those (e.g. Fireship of Ravens). If we exclude these three awkward items, we have 177 basic items and 177*1248= ''220896 possible outcomes''. -Tiberseptim (talk) 11:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Prefixes *'Sturdy' +2 Battle *'Tough' +2 Battle *'Foreign' +2 Trade *'Refined' +2 Trade *'Fine' +2 Intrigue *'Shadowy' +2 Intrigue *'Hearty' +5 Battle *'Expensive' +5 Trade *'Hoarding' +5 Trade *'Covert' +5 Intrigue *'Majestic' +5 Intrigue *'Dangerous' +12 Battle *'Polished' +12 Battle *'Proven' +12 Battle *'Luxurious' +12 Trade *'Exotic' +12 Trade *'Traditional' +12 Intrigue *'Hidden' +12 Intrigue *'Worthy' +16 to Battle *'Lavish' +16 to Trade *'Furtive' +16 to Intrigue *'Expert' +25 Battle *'Luxurious' +25 Trade *'Gleaming' +25 Trade *'Opulent' +25 Trade *'Concealed' +25 Intrigue *'Dark' +25 Intrigue *'Well Balanced' +10 Battle, +10 Trade, +10 Intrigue, +7 to all attacks *'Comfortable' +10 Battle, +10 Trade, +10 Intrigue, +7 to all defenses *'Shining' +18 Battle, +18 Trade, +18 Intrigue Suffixes *''of Anger'' +1 Battle, 2% to Fight *''of Weeping'' +1 Battle, 2% to Harass *''of Hospitality'' +1 Battle, 2% to Aid *''of Negotiation'' +1 Trade, 2% to Barter *''of Greed'' +1 Trade, 2% to Swindle *''of Wealth'' +1 Trade, +2% to Bribe *''of Knowledge'' +1 Intrigue, +2% to Spy *''of Wile'' +1 Intrigue, +2 to Sabotage *''of Shadows'' +1 Intrigue, 2% to Steal *''of Brawls'' +2 Battle *''of Coins'' +2 Trade *''of Subtlety'' +2 Intrigue *''of Skirmishes'' +4 Battle *''of Warfare'' +4 Battle *''of Prosperity'' +4 Trade *''of Custom'' +4 Trade *''of Stealth'' +4 Intrigue *''of Secrets'' +4 Intrigue *''of Conflict'' +9 Battle *''of Gain'' +9 Trade *''of Deceit'' +9 Intrigue *''of Combat'' +13 Battle *''of Worth'' +13 Trade *''of Deception'' +13 Intrigue *''of the Stag'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% to Fight *''of Krakens'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% to Harass *''of Wolves'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% to Aid *''of Flowers'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% to Barter *''of Lions'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% to Swindle *''of Fish'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% to Bribe *''of Dragons'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% to Spy *''of the Sun'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, 10% to Sabotage *''of Falcons'' +5 Battle, +5 Trade, +5 Intrigue, +10% steal actions *''of War'' +20 Battle *''of Trickery'' +20 Intrigue *''of Ravens'' +10 Battle, +10 Trade, +10 Intrigue *''of Power'' +18 Battle, +18 Trade, +18 Intrigue Category:Blog posts